The Grand Mum
by Luiz4200
Summary: My first fic featuring Grand Mum. Spoiler warning for "Best of Air Show".
**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First or any character from the franchise.**

 **Author's Note: I've just watched 'Best in Air Show' and, since it's Mother's Day in Brazil as I'm writing this, I've decided it's a good time to write this story. That episode made me wonder when Sofia and Miranda first met Grand Mum.**

 **The Grand Mum**

Everyone at Enchancia Castle was readying themselves for the arrival of King Roland II's mother. Since they were informed with a few days in advance of the visit, there was no need to rush anything. Princess Amber was wearing a tiara she received from her grandmother as a birthday gift. "I hope she notices." Amber said.

"I'm sure she will, Amber." The King reassured her. "Now remember, kids. My mother likes everything prim and proper."

"No problem for me." Amber proudly declared, making her brother roll his eyes in frustration.

"Wait until Sofia and I tell her we're on Royal Prep's flying derby team." Prince James was excited.

"James, she might be proud of you for this I don't think she'll appreciate a princess doing it." The King replied.

"Roland, I love you but I won't let you prevent Sofia from being herself in front of your mother." Queen Miranda sternly said. "I'm sure she'll like Sofia regardless of being prim and proper and, if she doesn't, it'll be her loss and not Sofia's."

Amber was surprised at her stepmother's attitude. She might have gotten over the jealousy she used to feel about Sofia but she still expected Miranda to be a gold digger who'd agree to whatever the King would say for the sake of keeping the money, power and prestige that came with being Queen Consort of Enchancia. "Don't worry, Sofia." She reassured her stepsister. "I also used to have a negative opinion about princesses playing flying derby but seeing you in action changed my mind about that. It might do the same for Grand Mum."

"Thank you, Amber." Princess Sofia replied.

"Is this another trick to make Sofia look bad?" James whispered to Amber, who huffed a "no".

"Just don't mention the flying derby thing until you're given a cue to in conversation." The King said.

The conversation was interrupted by the announcement that the Grand Queen of Enchancia had arrived. The Royal Family went outside to greet her. The King offered to help her down the carriage. Without the excitement of a stunt flying show, she played along out of fear Roland wouldn't accept her not being prim and proper. "Mother, allow me to introduce you my wife Queen Miranda and my new daughter Princess Sofia." The King said. "I believe you remember Prince James and Princess Amber."

"Of course I do, Roland." The Grand Queen scoffed at the notion she'd not remember them. "They're my grandchildren."

Forgetting all the formalities, an easy task for James but not so easy for Amber or so one'd expect, the twins hugged her. "It's good to see you again, Grand Mum." They said.

"The feeling is mutual." She simply replied and then turned her attention to Sofia. "And you must be my new granddaughter Princess Sofia, I presume. Nice to make acquaintances."

"The feeling is mutual, Your Majesty." Sofia humbly replied.

Grand Mum then turned her attention to Miranda. "You must be Roland's new better half. I'm terribly sorry for missing the marriage but not as sorry as you'll be if you hurt my son."

"Mother!" Roland was worried.

"Being a mother as well, your wife must understand how I feel." Grand Mum simply declared.

After that conversation, they had lunch. "Sofia, I heard you're attending Royal Prep." Grand Mum commented. "Are you adjusting well?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sofia replied. "I'm even on the Flying Derby team."

Grand Mum looked shocked. It was for admiration but the others mistook it for reproval. "Princesses couldn't do it back in my day." She stated.

"You're technically wrong, Grand Mum." James said. "Princesses could do it but merely wouldn't."

"Of course we wouldn't, James." She stated. "It wasn't prim and proper back then."

"Who wants dessert?" The King asked to stop the discussion. After the dessert (jiggly wiggly pudding to Roland's and James' delight), Sofia decided to change into her riding outfit and fly somewhere with Minimus to avoid being anywhere near Grand Mum during the rest of the latter's visit. "Sofia?" Minimus asked in surprise. "I thought you'd be in the castle the whole day with your Grandma."

"I'd rather spend the day lying around than hearing her saying I'm not a proper Princess." Sofia sadly replied while seeming angry. "At least then she won't be able to catch up and berate me."

"Don't be so certain, Sofia." Queen Mum said as she suddenly revealed her presence to Sofia.

"Your Majesty?" Sofia was shocked.

"You may call me Grand Mum, Sofia." Grand Mum replied. "My other grandchildren call me that as well."

"What're you doing here, er, Grand Mum?" Sofia asked out of curiosity while still recovering from the shock.

"Oh, I'm just wondering what if I were as courageous as you are." She explained.

"Huh?" Sofia was confused.

"I always wanted to be a stunt flyer." Grand Mum explained.

"But Dad said you were prim and proper." Sofia replied.

"That's how I was raised to be and I never had the courage to let anybody, even my own son, know the real me." Grand Mum sadly told Sofia and then noticed the amulet. "Is that the Amulet of Avalor?"

"You know about it?" Sofia was even more shocked.

"King Gideon IV gave it to me as a wedding gift." Grand Mum explained. "I eventually stopped wearing it. It's thanks to it you can understand your horse."

"The Amulet allows me to speak to animals." Sofia confirmed. "Do you also…"

"I used to but now I'm no longer wearing the Amulet I can't use any blessings it ever gave me." Grand Mum sadly explained. "Just take good care of it. Now excuse me but I have to leave before someone else in the family finds out I'm here."

"Bye, Grand Mum." Sofia replied while hoping she'll someday have the courage to reveal herself.

 **THE END**


End file.
